


To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before

by seungcheolseyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i got the jist of it, i just wanted to do this cuz I’m bored so here’s ya go, i still haven't finished the movie, plot twist there's angst, tbh idk what I’m writitng anymore, to all the boys i’ve loved before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolseyebrows/pseuds/seungcheolseyebrows
Summary: The love letters that Yuta had written 10 years before had somehow made its way out of the of blue box and into the hands of all the boys he’s loved before.





	1. Lee Taeyong

**To:** Lee Taeyong  
**From:** Nakamoto Yuta

 

**_4th Grade._ **

That's when I started to like you. At the time of course, we were so naive and overly dramatic but that's how little kids are.

I remember, I had scrapped my knee when I fell from running around. Even through all the laughing faces and concerned stares, you were the only one who actually helped me, instead of laughing right along with them. I remember you being so protective and caring of me, asking me if I was alright and took me to the nurse. You even stayed until I left; holding my hand in reassurance when the sting of the peroxide hurt. And that day, we became good friends.

I think what made me fall for you at such a young age was the love and kindness you showed me when no one else did. You cared for me like a mother for her child, protecting me from all the bullies who would make fun of my broken Korean. You even offered to help me improve because I was so embarrassed.

But, whenever I went home I would study hard; just for you. I loved your intrigued big brown eyes and that beautiful smile that never left your face as I told you about my day and how I was studying and practicing my Korean. I loved how we would casually lay underneath the moonlight and talk about everything and anything.

I always thought that someday we were going to be something more than just friends and as I tried to convince myself of that; a strange feeling in my gut never went away. I always ignored it and the signs of how you weren't as interested in me as I was in you but I get it now.

I was a kid; we're not supposed to focus on those things. Everything is good now though. I understand that life moves on and so should I but sometimes I still have dreams about us; about what we could've been if you'd have chosen me over Jaehyun instead.

This is getting crazy, I'm sorry. But, thank you for everything you have done. Thank you for showing me the kindness and love and thank you for caring for me.

 

Thank you, Lee Taeyong.

\- _Nakamoto Yuta_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...? I know I'm probably one in the millions of "to all the boys i've loved before" fanfics but, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The set up will be all the notes yuta wrote to his crushes and then it'll go into actual chapters of how they found out and their reactions to the whole thing.
> 
> Feel free to comment and give kudos also if you see any mistakes please let me know, thank you :)


	2. Jung Jaehyun

**To:** Jung Jaehyun

**From:** Nakamoto Yuta

 

**_Remember 8th grade formal?_ **

 

 

I didn't have anyone to go with so I just sat by myself in a corner. Everyone else had a date and were laughing and dancing with their friends but I just sat there and watched. I remember you were dancing alone. You were dressed really nicely- considering you were the second cutest boy in our grade.

I was surprised at seeing you decline all the offers to dance with the girls (who practically threw themselves at you) and instead made your way over to me. I was shocked that you had asked me to dance. You were so kind and gentle with me, I felt like Cinderella. I didn't want to make any assumptions of you being gay- maybe you were just being nice, but I couldn't help but feel self-conscious under all the judging stares. I mean, two boys dancing together was a bit weird. 

You hummed along to the Elvis Presley song during the slow dance, your beautiful honey-like voice captivating my mind; making my head spin.

You stared at me; a look of admiration and fondness in your eyes. I felt a shy blush creep upon my cheeks under your gaze. I watched as your eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes as if asking for permission to kiss me. When I nodded and our lips collided; I felt the biggest spark course through my body. Like you had set off a fire in me. Your soft, plump lips against mine was magnificent. I went home feeling like a true Prince Charming that night.

 

Beside all the middle school awkwardness, I never gotten the chance to tell you how much I enjoyed our moment together. I know this is a bit short (and a few years later lol) but I just wanted to tell you Thank you for showing me what dancing like nobody's watching feels like. Thank you for giving me the confidence to be myself. Thank you for making me feel beautiful.

 

 Thank you, Jung Jaehyun.

_\- Nakamoto Yuta_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i added a bit more to it! i hope u like this version better ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well...? I know I'm probably one in the millions of "to all the boys i've loved before" fanfics but, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The set up will be all the notes yuta wrote to his crushes and then it'll go into actual chapters of how they found out and their reactions to the whole thing.
> 
> Feel free to comment and give kudos also if you see any mistakes please let me know, thank you :)


End file.
